


I'm Into You

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky is so in love with you. The problem is that you don't know about this fact yet...





	I'm Into You

Bucky was looking at his metal arm that was glistening with raindrops.

He was sitting at the balcony of his room at the Avengers Tower.

It was raining but he didn't care about getting wet. It was one of these days when he was completely lost in the thoughts that were running through his head.

"Y/N... Ah, Y/N." Bucky mumbled under his breath and ran hand through his already wet bangs.

Truth was that Bucky, the former Winter Soldier, was so in love with you. Yet, he had never found a courage to speak his mind aloud.

"Y/N, hi. I was thinking that... No.. It doesn't sound good..." He rubbed his beard.   
"Y/N. Would you mind me asking you to a.... Fuck." He sighed deeply, hiding face in palms.

When he heard a knocking on his door, he went to open them.

You smiled at him standing in front of him but suddenly your smile faded away when you saw how wet he was.

"Bucky?! What happened? Have you been sitting at the balcony again? You will get sick one day."

You entered his room and started to look for a fresh towel. When you found one, you walked to him and put it simply on his head.   
"I know that you and Stevie are both after this Super Soldier Serum or something like this but you two still need to take care of your health." You sighed as you were gently wiping his hair.

Bucky pulled towel out of your hands and quickly wiped his hair.

"No.. I mean yeah. I was at the balcony. I like rain. It helps to focus. It helps to realize a lot of things..." He paused and giggled shortly after. "Am I the only one who has an impression that I keep on talking without sense?"

He looked at you but quickly turned head away as he realized that he was wearing an old checkered shirt and frayed jeans. "But. Why did you come here? I mean, do you need something?"

You looked at him and shrugged.   
"You missed your breakfast, Bucky. I and Steve got pretty worried about you. He asked me to check upon you."

You took another tower and started to wipe his metal arm.

"How do you feel? Everything's okay? I hope you won't get sick.." You sighed sadly.

He shook his head slightly.

"I am used to being outside when it's raining. And well, I am ill-tempered." Bucky smiled proudly and briefly rubbed over his beard. "I am fine. I will eat dinner. Not hungry at the moment."

Silence crawled between two of you.   
After few longer moments Bucky realized he was staring at you.   
He had been blinking few times before he dropped a statement.   
"You look beautiful in that green shirt, Y/N. It suits you."

You giggled and nodded.   
"Yes, you are so "ill-tempered" that a few months ago you fainted at the gym with a fever of 40℃. Bruce had to put you into a bathtub filled with ice. I spend three weeks taking care of you." You looked at him with smile.

Then, you looked down at your shirt.   
"Oh... Thanks, Buck... I hate that shirt. I got it from Sam for Christmas. I wear it only so he can think it was a good gift." You shrugged.

He gave a nod.   
"I see."

Bucky swallowed hardly as he sat down on his couch.   
"Y/N... Listen. I have a business to you..."

Bucky wanted to bite his own tongue after saying these words but it was already too late.

You blinked and gave a nod.   
"Okay... What is it, Buck?" You asked and sat next to him on the couch.

"Would you mind me asking you for a...."

But Bucky wasn't able to finish his sentence.

The door to his room was opened suddenly by Sam.   
"There you are, Barnes!" Man rolled his eyes as he stepped in. "Your boyfriend's looking after you. You were about to go on a mission together, y'know, mate? Fury ordered this so no offence!" Sam put his hands up in the air but a mischievous grin didn't leave his lips for a second.

You looked at both men.   
"Okay, so! I won't bother you, Bucky. Dry yourself and get ready. We will talk when you will be back. Sam? During breakfast you said you wanna talk, right? So... let's go and oh! Bucky!" You said and then smiled at him, "Good luck on your mission and be careful there. Please."   
After these words, you left Bucky's room.

As soon as door were closed again, Bucky laid down on his bed, he took a pillow and screamed loudly into its material.

He was so frustrated now, he was almost sure that Sam has wanted to ask you for a date.

Bucky was laying like this for about five minutes and then he got up.

He quickly got dressed, putting on dark cargo pants and black combat boots, dark pullover and a bulletproof vest on top of it.   
He put his hair into a ponytail and then left his room.

When Bucky left the room, you also were getting ready downstairs.

"Look, Buck! I am going on a mission with Sam! I can't wait!" You jumped happily, already wearing your uniform.

You smiled at Steve.   
"Take care of Bucky, Steve. I want him to come back in one piece." Then you looked at Sam. "I hope you will take care of me too." You giggled.

Bucky smiled politely but as he was passing Sam by, he threw other man a cold glance.

When Bucky noticed you were busy by talking to Steve, he pinned Sam to the wall of the corridor.

"Try to get too close to her and I will rip your fucking wings out of that ridiculous suit, you get it, Wilson?" Bucky hissed, leaning down to Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey... What the hell got into you, Barnes." Sam growled. "As far as we both know, she isn't your property or anything. This isn't your old, war times, pal. Girls won't jump into your arms just because of your pretty face. First come, first served."   
He muttered and pushed Bucky away then walked to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder.   
"Okay, enough talking, it's time to go and take down those bad guys, am I right, Y/N?" Sam asked, grinning.

You looked at him and nodded.   
"Let's go! See you later, guys!" You waved at Bucky and Steve and then left with Sam.

Steve looked at his friend.   
"Everything's fine, pal?"

Bucky hit the nearest wall with his metal fist.   
"Fucking yes, Steven. Go on or we will be late again." Bucky growled loudly, pushing Steve aside as he walked to the car.

He got into and looked at Steve.   
"You're going or not?"

\-------------------

This was a tough mission even to Bucky.

He was in Europe with Steve and alongside him, Bucky was fighting with some new gang that was terrorizing few of largest European capital cities.

But he couldn't focus on his duties at all.   
Especially during long, lonely nights, when his thoughts were drifting to you.

\-------------------

You sighed softly after a long day of fighting bad guys.

You sat on your bed and nuzzled to the pillow, thinking about Bucky.

Sam was really nice and funny but sometimes too annoying.

Weirdly, your thoughts were drifting to Bucky, you were missing him so much.

You closed your eyes and tried to catch some sleep, you couldn't wait till next evening, when you was about to see Bucky again.

\--------------------

Steve and Bucky got out of the car at the driveway of Avengers Tower.

Both of men were tired after last few days.

Steve was grabbing some papers from the trunk and Bucky was packing his knives to the bag, when he saw with the corner of the eye that Sam's car parked on the opposite side of the driveway.

Bucky, however, pretended to be busy with packing.

You were sitting on the couch in common living room.

You hissed quietly as Sam was stroking your leg that was bandaged.   
"I told you to be careful. Cap was right, you never listen, Y/N." Sam sighed.

You giggled.   
"You know me. I try to do whatever I can. Even if I will get hurt. Just now I will have a problem... How I will be walking? Bruce said I can't walk too much because of the injury."

Sam smiled and gently rubbed your cheek.   
"Hey, I can take care of you." He said and hugged you tight.

You nuzzled to him.   
"Thanks. You are a great friends, Sam."

It was the moment when Bucky stepped into the room with Steve.

As Bucky saw you next to Sam, his face changed, reddening with a rage that was building in him.

"Hi, Y/N, Sam." Steve nodded with a smile, he passed his friend and joined two of you on the couch. "How was it? Oh, Y/N! I knew you'll come back hurt. As always. Our oaf!" He smiled at you, ruffling your hair.

Bucky was taking deep breaths, he was trying to calm himself down.

"C'mere, Buck, join us!" Steve winked at Bucky.

You giggled when Steve ruffles your hair.   
"Yup! That's me, Cap. Come on Bucky, join us." You smiled at him.

"Yea, join us Barnes." Sam said and then pulled you onto his laps, you didn't protest.   
"Look, now there's enough of space for all four of us." He said hugging you softly.

"How was your mission? Did everything go fine? Because like you can see, our mission wasn't great in 100%." You joked, pointing on your leg.

Bucky was staying in the same place without a move, soundlessly. He was only clenching his metal hand in fist from time to time.

"Thanks. I will stay." He grunted through clenched teeth. "Our mission went amazingly well. We've wiped three entire towns off the bastards." Man said, improving his bangs nervously.

You looked at Bucky.   
"Bucky... Is everything fine? You make me worried. Come on, join us. I missed you so much and I would like to hear more." You asked and give him the sweetest smile ever.

It was enough to trigger Bucky.

"FUCKING NO! I won't be sitting next to the fucker that still tries to steal my beloved woman! I FUCKING LOVE YA, Y/N!" Bucky yelled loudly, almost breaking down. "This fucker always has to be around you! He does it with premeditation! But if you like him so much to be sitting on his laps, I fuck this shit. Imma out of this!" Bucky screamed as he dropped his bag on the floor, then he turned around and left the room cursing under his breath.

All three of you blinked surprised at Bucky's outburst.

Tony walked into the room and looked at Sam and you.   
"Fuck! So you wanna tell me that I have just really lost 500$? Because you got her before Barnes did?"

Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.

You looked at him with a frown.   
"Seriously Sam? You are the worst! Friday! Tell me where Bucky Barnes is."

"Mr. Barnes is outside, Miss." Robotic voice answered.

"Great. Stave? Would you be so kind? I can't walk." You asked looking at your friend.

Steve only nodded and then picked you up, he slowly walked outside with you.

Bucky was sitting at the stairs in front of Avengers Tower.

He was lazily playing with the lock of his dark brown hair.

Bucky let himself to shade few tears while thinking of you and Sam.

"Buck? I brought you someone. I think you two should talk." Steve said softly and sat you down next to Bucky.

You looked at him and sighed.   
"Bucky... Hey. Talk to me... Listen. Sam... I really had no idea he was trying to do something. I thought he is just friendly." You explained and gently touched his hand.   
"Please, don't be mad at me."

Bucky thrusted your hand down off his shoulder.   
"Don't. Just don't. You should go back to you bestie. He'll be missing ya."

Bucky shifted aside a bit, to be out of your range.   
"I am not good enough. I know this, okay? Don't worry, I won't be trying ever again."

You rolled your eyes and moved closer to him.   
"Bucky. I don't care about Sam now. Right now, I care only about you."

You sighed and grabbed his hand.   
"Bucky, listen. No one said you are not good enough. You are more than that. Look at me, Bucky." You put your hand to his cheek.

Bucky sighed and turned his head toward you. His big, blue eyes were looking deeply into yours, his lips was slightly opened.

"Hey there, handsome." You said quietly, stroking his cheek. "Bucky. Sam isn't more than just a friend. Really, that's all. You are the one that I care the most. You are the one that I think about whole time." You squeezed his hand with your other palm.

Bucky smiled gently and finally found a courage.   
He leant down to you taking your face in his hands, then he simply kissed your lips.

You purred quietly into the kiss and kissed him back.   
You smiled softly at him after the kiss.   
"Bucky? Before our mission... you have wanted to ask me something?"

Bucky nodded.   
"Yes, Y/N." He giggled as he looked around. "Okay, I don't see Sam around, so... Would you mind me asking you for a dinner? We can eat something tasty, dance a bit... I mean, I know a nice place... If you wouldn't mind me asking you..."

You smiled and nodded.   
"That sounds almost perfect, Buck... But I need to say no..." You said sadly and looked away.

He stiffened.   
"W.. What... Why? Did I do something wrong?" Bucky asked with sadness in his voice.

You looked at him.   
"I would walk with you if there was no dancing." You moved your injured leg. "I can't dance with this leg." You said and laughed.

Bucky shrugged.   
"Yes. I didn't think of it. Imma sorry. Maybe next time then." He raised corners of his mouth in sad smile.

You took his hand and kissed it.   
"How about a nice dinner and marathon of an old movies in your room, hmm? We will see where it will lead." You said with mischievous grin.

He blinked and looked at you.   
Within second he got what you meant and grinned back at you.   
"I am just afraid Sam won't be able to sleep that evening. And I'll make sure of it."   
He kissed your cheek briefly and laid his head on your shoulder.

You laughed and stroked his hair.   
"We both will make sure of it and... Tony has just won 500$." You giggled and nuzzeld to him.

Bucky took a hold of your palm and giggled in a deep voice of his.   
"Haha, that's good, if it'll be like this, he'll be able to open a fund named "via Sam the loser", hahaha!" Bucky chuckled softly. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Bucky."


End file.
